edge_of_space_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebirth
Patch: Rebirth 0.1.4E Patch notes: This represents the first installment of the “REBIRTH” of Edge Of Space. A lot of new things and some things are gone that will come back soon. We are taking huge steps to establish the polish you the players deserve in Edge Of Space. Patches will be coming back more frequently from this point on. Physics: *Complete rewrite removing old physics *Unified all physics math *Added more values to allow more control of players/vehicles/creatures and effects on them Rendering: *Overhaul on rendering from the ground up *Pixel perfect drawing now *Character's size was reduced to 3 units tall instead of 4 *Lighting has been optimized but still under construction *New implementations of how textures are handled for optimization World Management: *World loading is changed to allow for easier control of world events * The world size has been adjusted to 2000x8000 in order to allow for instanced worlds to be viable Instanced “pocket worlds” are functional but not available yet Single player is now available and multiplayer has been temporarily disabled Any single player can jump to any local world made by the player as long as version are compatible Main Menu has been updated to be consistent with the game’s art style. New options have been added which are available in the main screen and in game by hitting ESC Crafting screen has been completely reworked to be more user friendly. Is still under construction but available. *Player can now view their schematics and requirements at the same time *Player, if the item allows, can adjust the number of the item they want to make and the requirements will automatically adjust for the player. *If the player moves a mineral into a slot that is not viable a red X will pop up to indicate this can not be used. Old Tool Bar has been removed and changed into the streaming Toolbar. Which can be modified by opening up your inventory. *This tool bar represents a reference to what is in your inventory instead of inventory slots themselves. *You can modify this list by opening up your inventory R and using the reference there or by click and then dropping it in the shown list in the upper left *Use keys Q & E to move up and down the list. The item in the largest square is selected. *Hit SHIFT in order to toggle seeing the full action bar or the compressed one *Double clicking a toolbar slot auto empties it Placement tool that will also have the type of material you are holding represented in the tool. Clicking Right Click will change from foreground mode to back tile mode. Formation system has been put in place *Controls growing plants and tree like plants Sprite based effect system has been put in place Updated beam effect system is in place New creature API for internal use has been implemented Exposure is working but not fully implemented Armor is under construction Power system has been temporarily disabled Creature spawning is in but still under construction Power Required Items are not powered at the moment Gun Sound Fx first pass are going in with available guns Projectile hitFx first pass going in Updated Jelly and new behavior in ( for now they are mostly harmless... but not forever!) - Updated Crab logic ( A bit nicer ) Effect system Temporarily disabled Refining is in but the stat propagation has been temporarily disabled. Refining/Crafting has been auto propagated to the action bar while character sheet is currently disabled. Resources are going through a new distribution settings Crafting “SCIENCE!!” Will return it is just taking a break Some Items will not be craftable at the moment due to not being able to acquire some of the resources this is temporary Some Items have been temporarily removed from the crafting starting list *Refining Kit *Enhanced Laser Pick All armors are temporarily not available Crafting when inventory is full will cause the item to be auto deleted currently Character creation is in *The current selection is not final just the starting set for now *Can choose between male and female Category:Patch